


Support Wall

by ayahinas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Spoilers!!, au in which hinami joins aogiri tree, really it's midnight and i should go to sleep but i need to post this, the reasons she's in the aogiri tree are in the notes inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahinas/pseuds/ayahinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinami joins the Aogiri Tree after talking to Takatsuki Sen (Eto) and she and Ayato slowly starting to rely on each other when they realize they’re both sinking to depression from the world they live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support Wall

**Author's Note:**

> AU that Hinami Joined the Aogiri Tree because it was her last resort. She called Takatsuki Sen for help, who in the end wa revealed to be Eto and much more. I hope you’ll enjoy.

When she first join the Aogiri Tree with a gloomy expression on her face, he didn’t thought there was much to her. She seemed like a bland fool to him; after all, seeking such humanity from the within after your parents were murdered by the doves seemed stupid to Ayato. His lips stayed in a line, while his eyes were cold as ever. Hinami just stared back at him sadly, not hiding the fact that to her this place was the last resort.

That night he heard her crying, even if there were walls in between them. He heard her mumbling, as well, mostly saying names of people that were probably dear to her. ‘Touka nee-chan’ rose at some point, and suddenly Ayato’s heart sunk. He left his bed, out for a walk since he didn’t want to hear anymore.

\--

After about two months in the Aogiri Tree, Hinami mostly grew accustomed to the ways of the Aogiri Tree, still having a cringe here and there when she walked past the kitchen or a rather violent scene against rebellions and such. Ayato sighed when he saw her gentle nature showing, wondering still why Eto dragged the girl into the organization. 

He found himself being her center of gravitation, though. Even with the violent kicks he gave everyone in his way, she still found a way to be behind or near him. And while it was slightly bothering at times, she was mostly quiet and she was important in Eto’s mind, so he didn’t bother to fuss about it. 

Then again, he was still curious why. So one day, when she sat near him (with a mild distance, probably to not push her luck) he asked.

“Why do you always end up near me?” he asked with his usual, grumpy tone, and made her flinch a little. The answer only came after a minute, when she decided on a reasonable answer.

“You.. you remind me of home… being around you calms me.” The brunette said, leaving afterwards. You could tell she felt awkward, but at least she was honest. And Ayato was smart enough to understand she meant that he reminded her of Touka and better times of her life. 

He understood. Because he missed those happy times with his family, deep inside.

\--

It has been a year ever since the brunette joined, and she and Ayato grew closer. She tended to do missions with him a lot, and with her surprisingly clever smell and other senses, saved many Aogiri Tree members that would’ve died without them. 

Over the time, he realized how abandoned she felt after that Anteiku raid a year ago, so broken and numb. She was left behind by all the people she knew; that Kaneki guy, was supposedly dead. That gourmet – clinic depression, she doesn’t even know if he survived through it. Banjou was not a free person, and they both knew he couldn’t take care of her. Touka disappeared from sight, and all other bonds with other ghouls were destroyed in the raid or not strong enough.

Hinami found comfort in the Aogiri Tree after she called Eto (Or Takatsuki Sen, however she would like to call her.) from the phone number she previously got somehow and asked for help. She helped the small ghoul children, teaching them what she knew about Japanese, and giving them her share of food since she agreed to only live off of corpses and other violent ghouls. 

Ayato grew to understand that she only wanted to best for her surroundings, and tried to repair her life after being broken over and over again. And in the end – even if their ways of life were very different, he wanted the same. 

And now, when it’s too much for either of them, they go to each other. When they wake up to the grim reminder of those suitcases that could contain their own blood and flesh, they hold onto each other. Because now, she isn’t a bland, stupid pacifist. She’s his support wall, trying to raise him up back to life when he’s an inch from breaking everything that has left, while he’s her support wall, not letting her fall back into believing that nothing has left for her in this world.


End file.
